Today, many companies and individuals rely on software applications in conducting their daily activities. The software applications include email, word processing applications, internet browsing applications, financial software applications, sales applications, and/or many other types of applications. Software is typically used by individuals to perform a variety of tasks and can involve vast amounts of data being generated, exchanged, manipulated, stored, etc. Periodically, data is subject to electronic discovery and can be requested for review, analysis, etc. such as, during a governmental investigation, a lawsuit, etc.
Prior to analysis of data, data may need to be extracted. One of the main challenges of data extraction is that data is typically stored in a multitude of different formats. Most existing data analysis systems export data in proprietary formats or do not export parsed data. Hence, users are oftentimes forced to use the same tools for analysis and data extraction. This leads to a situation where users are required to work with a variety of different tools to perform extraction and analysis of data, which can be inefficient and very costly. Thus, there is a need to provide a data extraction system that is separate from data analysis system, which can leverage a plurality of data extraction tools irrespective of specific type of data or data analysis tools.